


Thursday nights

by mirkku



Category: attack on titan/shingeki no kyojin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, sleepig Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean spending his Thursday evening whit his freckled neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday nights

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is my second canonxcanon fic, and my first fic in, probably a year
> 
> and im sorry for my bad English and grammar mistakes

It was a late Thursday evening and Jean and Marco were sitting on the couch in Marcos apartment.This became their habit 5 months ago. 5 months ago Marco moved to the apartment across the hallway of Jean and Jean had ended up helping him move in.A couple days later Marco had invited him over as a thanx and they had ended up playing video games until 1 in the morning. They clicked, and a week later Jean found himself in Marcos apartment again. And the week after that. And the week after that. And now he was sitting on his usual spot on Marcos couch again, watching a random movie that was on TV that day.

He as having trouble focusing on the movie though, his heart beating faster than usual as the freckled boy was dozing of against his shoulder. He was about to get up, maybe throw a blanket on the boy next to him, and go back to his own apartment. 

But just as he was about to do that, he felt something pull him down on the couch. Jean let out a quiet yelp and stiffened in the freckled boys grip. Marco had dragged Jean close to him, arms around Jeans torso and snoring slightly. Jean could feel the heat on his cheeks. He started to think about how he could get away from the arms around him whiteout waking up the freckled boy next to him, but after a couple moments he fell asleep in the others arms instead.


End file.
